The Frontyardigans (Gag Dub of TBY)
(user note: let's see if this gets removed from the ideas wiki) The Frontyardigans is an online-only gag dub of The Backyardigans that started in 2017. While the backing track is the same as the original version, the dialogue is totally redubbed and made up on the spot (the songs are also redubbed but use the same lyrics), with each character having completely different personalities. In stark contrast to the original show, all the characters have a severe lack of imagination as well, with Uniqua having been hit the hardest. The redub also uses cruder language than the original series, and it has recently started to air on television, but most of the crude language is bleeped out. Voice cast * Zach Callison as Pablo (now represented as extremely overanxious and frightful, as his voice wobbles between tones and cracks often) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Tyrone (now represented as a drunkard, as his singing is off-sync and he has a slur) * Grey DeLisle as Tasha (now represented with less intelligence, as she has a tendency to use 'like' a lot) * Tara Strong as Uniqua (in contrast with her normal self, she's now represented as a girl with the least imagination, as she has a tendency to use lots of Buffy Speak) * Ross O'Donovan as Austin (now represented as a stereotypical Australian who delivers his lines in the most deadpan way possible) * Cooper Barnes as Mr. Badgerton (the new adult badger who is the only sane man and tries to argue with the logic of the group only to get pushed to the side) Episodes Episodes are redubbed in a random order. * Super Team Incompetent (Super Team Awesome!) * Attack of the Godzilla Ripoff (Attack of the 50 Foot Worman) * Knights Are Cowardly and Weak (Knights Are Brave and Strong) * The Wilted Flower (Flower Power) * The Harbor Patrollers Suck At Their Job (Save the Day) * Ranch Hands from Just Across the Street (Ranch Hands from Outer Space) * The Most Unprofessional Spy (International Super Spy, parts 1 and 2) * Who Knew Olympus Gods Sucked at Basketball? (Match on Mt. Olympus) * How Not To Be A Pirate (Pirate Camp) * To Be Honest, Tyrone, You Could Have Just Let The Clowns Into Your Circus From The Beginning And You Wouldn't Have Missed Your Train (Best Clowns in Town) * Snow Has No Secret (The Secret of Snow) * We've Went Into The Center Of The Earth Just Because Of A Penny (To the Center/Centre of the Earth) * Corny News Station, In More Ways Than One (News Flash) * You Can't Have Only Two Musketeers (Two Musketeers The Two Musketeers) * Tale of the Nerveless Knights (Tale of the Mighty Knights, parts 1 and 2) * Robot Ridiculousness (Robot Rampage, parts 1 and 2) * J. Jablo Jameson (Page News Front Page News) * The Pest Controllers Might Get Fired (What's Bugging You?) * Amateurish Cops and Irrational Robots (Cops and Robots) * Los Spaniarticos (Galacticos Los Galacticos) * Paper Thin Disguise (Master of Disguise Le Master of Disguise) * Pablor and the Worthless Crystal (and the Acorns Pablor and the Acorns) * The Dipper Diner Evades Several Space Restaurant Rules (The Big Dipper Diner) * Defeat The Evil Professor Badger For... Being Sane (A completely new episode where the five main characters team up as (albeit-incompetent) superheroes to defeat the perfectly sane (though evil in their eyes) Professor Badger.) Channels where the gag dub air * USA: Adult Swim, Comedy Central * UK: Fox (Adult Swim block) * Mexico: Canal 5, Azteca 7 (dubbed by Candiani Dubbing Studios) * Argentina: Comedy Central, TBS (Adult Swim block) * Persia: GEM TV (Persian subtitles) * Middle East: Fox (Arabic subtitles) * Poland: TVP1 (airs with Polish voiceover) * Russia: 2x2 (first 3 episodes voice-overed, episode 4 and above dubbed by SDI Media Russia) * Albania: RTSH 1 (Albanian subtitles) * Germany: TNT Comedy (dubbed by SPEEECH Audiolingual Labs'')'' * Lithuania: TV3 (Lithuanian voiceover) Category:Gag Dubs Category:Backyardigans Category:If this gets deleted, i blame nobody but myself